Leaving
by queenprincesselle
Summary: She didn't exactly miss him. He was a git, he was mean, and he was so cocky. She had every reason not to miss him. But, ever so slightly, she did. (Hope you enjoy!)


(A/N: I picture Rose as Holland Rosen and Scorp as Alex Pettyfer)

She didn't exactly miss him. He was a git, he was mean, and he was so cocky. She had every reason not to miss him. But, ever so slightly, she did. And as she watched from across the room, she felt her heart strings being tugged. He was with another girl. He always had a new girl. It was just the way he was.

They were huddled in a corner, snogging as if the world were to end tomorrow. She had to pull her gaze from them before she barfed. Why had she agreed to come to this party? Nothing about parties really appealed to her at all. The music was always too loud, the people were always too drunk, and the clothes were always too trashy. She rather wished that she had declined the invitation, instead staying home, reading a good book by the fireplace.

But she hadn't seen Scorp in forever, so she'd agreed to come to the party with Albus and Hugo. She got all dolled up, taming her wild curls, putting on light makeup, and slipping on _his_ favorite green dress. Yet once they had arrived, Albus and Hugo immediately found girls to hit on, leaving Rose all alone. She couldn't exactly blame them though... They were two young, horny guys. Obviously they came to the party in hopes of finding a girl drunk enough to want to sleep with them. And Rose definitely didn't fit into that plan. It'd be weird if she did…

She found herself becoming more and more tempted to leave. There really was no reason for her to stay at all. And she sort of felt silly for coming in the first place. Scorpius probably didn't want to see her; it was obvious to her. She'd ruined her chance by ignoring him all those months, after… well, after that night. She was so upset because her boyfriend had broken up with her, and Scorpius had comforted her. One thing led to another, and it had been her first time, and she was so confused. The next morning, she left before he woke up. She didn't know how to face him after that. Was it horrible of her to leave? Yes. But was it okay for her to stay, when she was so upset and confused and lost? God, no. Nothing was right. But she had left, and there was no way to change that.

As she stood, watching the people dancing and laughing, she couldn't help but feel utterly misplaced. She realized that it would probably be best if she just left before he even noticed that she was there. But she couldn't help herself from stealing a glance at him one last time. Yet when she looked up, she found grey eyes glaring back at her. Shit. She made a mad dash to leave the room, or at least get lost in the swarm of people. She needed to leave. Now.

"Rose! Goddamnit, Rose!" Shit shit shit. She couldn't apparate now; there were too many people surrounding her. Shit. "Rose!" God, he sounded angry. But he was too late; she had somehow managed to weave her way out of the giant, dancing mass. She was home free! "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Shit, she was caught. She knew she shouldn't have come. She couldn't even find the courage to face him. "Upstairs. Now." He ordered, and all she could do was follow the orders as she left the room, making her way to his bedroom upstairs. Once there, she sat on his bed and waited for the torturous rant that she was sure to hear from Scorpius.

A few moments later, Scorpius entered the room, slamming the door behind him, causing her to jump. She looked up, finding him glaring back at her again. Fuck, she'd never seen him so angry. "I cannot even put into words how much I despise you." He angrily muttered. "I hate you. I hate you for letting me make love to you. I hate you for leaving. I hate you for never answering my calls. I hate you for avoiding me. I hate you for coming here, in that dress. I hate you." She couldn't look at him; she felt tears welling up, but she refused to let them go. "How could you do that to me? You let me believe that you had feelings for me, and then you ripped me apart. And I've spent months, mercilessly trying to find some other girl to take my mind off you, and the feel of your lips, and the feel of your skin, and your touch, your laugh, your curls, your eyes. I hate you so much." He was seething, pacing the room, throwing his hands in the air.

"I didn't know what I wanted! I'd just broken up with Brad; you know that! I was upset, and lonely, and vulnerable. And you came along and made me feel better, and loved, and wanted. But I was so confused, Scorp, you have to understand! I'm sorry, and I know you'll never accept that. I'm a horrible person, and I wish I'd never left, but I can't change the fact that I did. God, this is so fucked up." She muttered, willing herself to look at him.

He sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed. "You know what I hate the most about you?" He questioned, looking down at her.

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "What that?" She asked.

"That, even after everything, I love you. I love you more than I need air. I love you more than anything, but I'm terrified that if I act on those feelings, you'll leave me again." She stared at him wide-eyed, blue orbs meeting grey. "But I'm even more terrified that if I don't act on those feelings, then I'll spend an entire lifetime, utterly dissatisfied with every woman I meet, because they'll never be as perfect as you." He let out a small laugh, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, incapable of finding anything appropriate to say.

He smirked down at her. "I know." He replied, "I know."

She sighed softly, leaning against him. "How do we even go on from here? I want to be with you, and I want you to know that I won't ever leave again. Because I love you, too. With all my heart and soul, Scorpius, I really do." She brought her hand to his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

His eyes closed in content, and then he whispered the most shocking words of the night, "Marry me." He peeked at her, testing her reaction, and although she was shocked, she smiled, whispering a soft, "Okay."

She was no longer confused; she hadn't been for a while. When she leaned in to kiss him, it felt right. Nothing had ever felt more right. They never went back to the party, instead having their own party beneath Scorpius's silky sheets. But this time, when Scorpius awoke the next morning, he found Rose curled next to him, sleeping contentedly. He smiled to himself as he tightened his hold around her, peacefully willing himself back to sleep. He was glad that he'd get a thousand more mornings like this, and indeed, so was she. She would never leave again, nor would he, and although they fought and bickered, they always stayed, because even if a fight was bad, they both knew that leaving was much, much worse.


End file.
